


THE HUNTING PARTY

by Rumless



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, Westworld (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2020-08-13 11:54:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20173819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumless/pseuds/Rumless
Summary: 《Bohemian Rhapsody》全员，西部世界au





	1. A Line In The Sand

“Jesus Christ!”

看到园区全景监控屏上显示的画面， Joseph Mazzello几乎是尖叫一声，“上班时间你们都在干什么！没看到这边有个接待员偏离故事线吗？”

“故事线偏离？”Rami Malek瞄了一眼好友，便继续专心于绘制新园区接待员的设计初稿，“游客这么多，怎么可能不偏离原剧情，再说了他们可以做任何他们愿意做的事。”

作为西部世界剧本主要创作者之一，Joseph最不能容忍的就是故事线偏离——天知道每个接待员最起码有几十条甚至上百条完全不同版本的故事线。因为所谓的蝴蝶效应，一个人物的偏差就会影响整个园区的剧情发展。游客无视故事线的行为，足以让Joseph煞费苦心创作的剧情彻底沦为堆积在杂物间的废纸。无论Joseph多么努力创作，也耐不住游客早就受够了按部就班的走故事线，没有人真的会为了体验所谓的西部生活带着牧羊犬去山上搭帐篷放羊，亦或者跟随警探去抓通缉犯领些微不足道的赏金。

“别大惊小怪，Joe！就没有几个游客真的老老实实按着故事线走的。”Gwilym Lee看都没看Joseph一眼，继续埋头于数据之中，“又是哪位绅士一进园区杀了多少个接待员？有什么大不了的，顶多就是多派点人手。” 说着，Gwilym随手把Joseph说的那个坐标调了出来，选择了全景投屏，“农场附近的小溪？这能出什么事？”

全景控制台上投射出的坐标，显示有三个游客聚集在这里，接待他们的是园区里最古老的接待员Ben Hardy，农场主的儿子，刚刚成年的小镇男孩。

“Ben？Ben能出什么事？他的颜料盒里没颜料了吗？”不知是哪个调试员调笑了一句，惹得整个控制室里哄堂大笑。

连续三年被游客评为园区里最无趣的接待员，Ben还能继续被投入园区使用，除去他是初代接待员中唯一还能正常使用的以外，当然还有全体工作人员曾经对他付出的无数心血。没有人愿意让他就这么退休。天知道教会机器人怎么走路、吃饭、骑马要花费多少时间，更别说Ben的设定里还要去小溪边写生，教会他如何勾线上色简直逼疯了整个团队。好在初代接待员大多拥有极强的学习能力，在某个初代接待员退休之后，主创团队便会将该接待员的原始数据直接拷贝到了另一个初代接待员身上，直到初代接待员仅剩下最后的一个，也就是Ben，他几乎就是整个西部世界的人形硬盘，之后所有接待员大多是直接复制了他的数据，这也是为什么Ben不可或缺，还有他看起来更像人类的原因。

Joseph几乎是气疯了，他一把抢过Gwilym手中的控制板，开启了实时监控画面，全景控制台上浮现出的影像令人瞠目结舌——

最无趣的接待员Ben在溪边草丛里，被三个游客轮番侵犯。本该打理得一丝不苟的金发，已经被拉扯得凌乱不堪，白皙的肌肤满是青紫痕迹，蓝眸失了对焦，就连破了的嘴角都挂着白浊的液体。设定里本该有的纯真荡然无存，热情反倒成了无意识的迎合。游客们很快结束了这场野战，其中一个戴黑帽的甚至伸手拍了拍Ben的脸颊，抛下一句“还不算太无趣，我会把你推荐给其他游客的”，便带着另外两人骑马离开了。

“哇哦，我觉得挺辣的！”Gwilym耸了耸肩，接过Joseph递回来的控制板，“最起码董事会不会再说因为Ben不受欢迎，而打算让他暂停服务了。”

“挺辣的？Gwil，别说风凉话，他们怎么能那么对Ben！他是纯情的小镇男孩不是婊子，甜水镇又不是没妓院！”Joseph近乎愤怒地抱怨着，“啪”地一下将控制台上的画面转回园区全景，招呼几个人跟他去园区内把Ben接回来维护。

Gwilym瞄了眼手中的控制板，上头实时画面里的Ben倒在草丛里，保持着被侵犯时双腿大张的姿势，失了神彩的蓝眸蒙了灰，一滴意义不明的泪水顺着脸颊滑落。Gwilym若有所思地隔着屏幕抚摸着Ben的脸，“是嘛，我觉得你就是吧……”

等Joseph和应急小队根据定位找到Ben的时候，金发小镇男孩状况不太好，虽不至于全身赤裸，但也好不到哪里去。衬衫扣子崩得遍地都是，裤子更是被撕得粉碎，只剩些许布条勉强挂在腿上，靴子掉了一只，兴许是挣扎之时掉了的。脖颈明显的掐痕触目惊心，胸前双乳被揉捏得到现在还发红肿胀，使得上头那白浊的液体看起来更为明显。大腿上的指印泛着青紫，更为狼狈的是双腿之间被狠狠侵犯过的私密之处甚至还开合着，一点一点渗出引人遐想的淫液。如此场景，看得前来帮忙的清理现场的应急小队成员们不由得都下身一紧，但小镇男孩对此一无所知，只顾着倒在草丛里无助的哭泣。

“哦，Ben。”Joseph心疼得几乎心都要碎了，他伸手帮Ben整理了一下因汗水而贴在额上的碎发，轻抚他的脸颊，“可怜的孩子，一切都会过去的。停止动作。”前一秒还在啜泣的金发接待员瞬间静止了下来，却仍然保持着抬眼看向Joseph的那楚楚可怜的模样。

“还愣着做什么？赶紧把他带回去！”

应急小队这才赶紧上前，将停止运行的机器人接待员搬上车……

等他们将Ben送到技术部门的时候，Gwilym已经等在门口了，他指挥两个助手上去接手。

“先送去清洗，Mr. Taylor要来听错误分析，别让他等太久。”

“你们要带Ben去哪！”Joseph一秒看出他们想将Ben送去配备了高压水枪的清洗室，赶紧呵止，“你们想干嘛？拿水枪给他清洗？Ben是仅剩的初代接待员，你们知道初代是什么概念吗？一个不小心短路了，整个园区都要崩盘。”

“Fine，我亲自给他清洗可以了吧！”

Gwilym近乎粗暴地从助手手中接过了Ben，将金发接待员抱进了工作人员专用的淋浴间。时间有限，Gwilym没办法耽搁太久，只能用最快的速度扒掉Ben身上那些累赘的碎布，草草替Ben冲洗一下，便将他带回了观察室。

用工作牌刷开全透明观察室的感应门，Gwilym朝众人点了点头，这才示意还面无表情站在门外的Ben进来。全身赤裸的接待员一如既往地乖顺，他轻车熟路的走到那个专门为他准备的观察位上坐好，腰板挺得笔直，他甚至乖巧的将双手搭在了膝盖上。面对赤身裸体的Ben，没有谁胆敢抱怨什么。看习惯了，调试员们自然而然也就不会在乎这些人为构造出来的身材是好还是坏，即使他们的某些部位真的逼真得令人面红耳赤。但没有人会给实验用的小白鼠穿裤子。接待员也一样，没有什么遮羞的必要。Gwilym偏头看了眼特意来参加这次错误分析会谈的Roger Taylor先生，询问是否现在开始。戴着墨镜的金发男人交换了一下双腿交叠的姿势，几乎不耐烦的说了句，“人齐了？那就唤醒他吧！”

Gwilym应了一声，接过助手递来的控制板，坐到了Ben身边的转椅上，这才按下了“苏醒”键，而Ben几乎是第一时间恢复了过来，开始低声啜泣。

“去除情感，去除口音。”Gwilym下达了口令，Ben果真停止了啜泣，像只失去神采的洋娃娃，瞪大着蓝眸。Gwilym轻咳一声，开启了录音模式之后，这才问出来了今晚的第一个问题，“你知道你在哪吗，Ben？”

“我在梦里。”Ben毫无情感波澜的声音从那还带着伤的嘴里冒了出来。

“很好，Ben，你是在梦里。”Gwilym继续问道，“你想从这个梦中醒来吗？”

“是的，我很害怕。”Ben回答道。

“没什么可害怕的，Ben，你只需要回答我的问题就可以了。明白吗？”

“明白。”

“很好。”Gwilym难得赞赏地朝Ben笑了笑，即使金发接待员此时此刻并无法回应他。Gwilym只是瞄了眼平板，便继续进行调试章程里的固定问题，“那么我们正是开始吧！你是否质疑过你眼中的真实世界？”

“不，从未质疑过。”

“很好，Ben！那么……你愿意说说今天发生了什么吗？”Gwilym直视着Ben，扶了一下眼镜。

“不愿意。”

Ben令人难以置信地拒绝回答问题，惹得向来主张接待员不该太趋近于人类的Mr. Taylor倍感兴趣地挑了一下眉，充满挑衅意味地看着不远处那个留着一头蓬松黑色卷发的Dr. Brian May，“哟！我以为某人开发的接待员学不会反抗这两个字。”

作为研发部门主管兼首席技术指导的Dr. May没有回话，只是礼貌性地朝所谓的股东兼大领导笑了笑，就继续把注意力移回了接待员Ben身上。

“为什么不愿意和我谈谈呢，Ben？”Gwilym看了一眼Dr. May，在直接上司点头之后，这才继续试图引导Ben说出答案。没有开启陈述模式也是检验接待员是否脱离人设的一种方法，Ben目前为止都全是合格的，“你大可直接告诉我理由。你觉得难以启齿？”

“是的。”

“你不必这样想，Ben，一切都会好起来的。”Gwilym安抚道，“你在梦里，记得吗？在这里没有人会质疑亦或者嫌弃你。你愿意直视自己的内心，跟我说说究竟发生了什么吗？”

“愿意。”

Ben的描述与监控录像所显示的相差无几，无非就是那三个游客帮他捡了罐头，还陪他去溪边写生，基本没有被游客带着偏离故事线。只能证明今天的事故，完全是游客一时性起，打算在郊外打场野战。

董事先生都已经无聊得开始打哈欠了，他起身走到Ben身侧，下拉一点墨镜，命令他站起来看看。Ben顺从的起了身，双手自然下垂，极为自然地转了一圈，向Mr. Taylor展示身材，双腿之间蜷缩着的器官轻微的抖动着，他也不为所动。

“挺好的，这身材也可以。我没看出他有什么问题。如果游客随时有操他的打算，不如调高一点敏感度，调整一下他呻吟时的状态和表情，明后天就重新投入使用。对了，再加一点反抗，欲拒还迎，游客会更喜欢。”说着，Mr. Taylor将墨镜戴回原位，“要不，就这样。散会？”

“等等，Mr. Taylor！”Joseph猛地站了起来，叫住即将离开的金发董事，“Ben真的不太对，监控录像里他甚至叫游客‘爹地’！我不记得我给过他daddy issue这个设定。”

“Mr. Mazzello，”Mr. Taylor微微一笑，抱着胸等待Joseph的后话，“希望你不要浪费我的时间，我今晚还有点别的安排。”

Joseph还来不及解释，Gwilym就率先开了口，“但‘爹地’这个词确实在他的词库里，每天早起Ben都要和爸爸问好，记得吗？‘早上好，爹地，你睡得好吗’什么的。这还是你写的台词，Joe。”

“好，Ben的词库里确实有‘爹地’，但又怎么解释这个……”说着，Joseph一把抢过Gwilym手中的控制板，把监控录像调到了Ben和三位游客初见的时候——

_Ben手中的罐头一不小心滚落到地上，黑帽男士出现在画面里，捡起罐头递到Ben的面前，“甜玉米罐头？很甜，但甜不过你。”_

_Ben愣了一下，随即微微道，“谢谢，您真是太好心了。您是新来的？如果追得上我的话，我倒是可以给您个折扣。”_

_“哦，那我大概要先去牵马。”_

_金发小镇男孩依旧保持着微笑，他翻身上马，“那您可要快点哦！”说着，一挥鞭子，双腿夹紧马腹，头也不回的骑马离去。_

录像播放完毕，Joseph将视频倒了一点回去，信誓旦旦地说道，“‘我倒是可以给你个折扣？’这根本不是我写的台词！”

“他去买罐头的时候，有和老板讨价还价。”Gwilym思索了一下，低头往控制面板上输入了什么，很快Ben完整的词库信息透过投屏展示了出来，Gwilym甚至将关键字圈了出来，“‘折扣’在他的词库里。而且大概一年前Ben就已经学会了如何变换人称，半年前也可以准确无误地将问句转换为陈述句。”

Dr. May激动地站了起来，他近乎颤抖地戴上了眼镜，嘴角不自觉地上扬，“理论上接待员只能说出词库中设定好的完整句子，所以才会经常出现答非所问的情况。Ben这种情况在接待员中多见吗？占多少比例？Gwilym，我需要完整数据分析。”说着，Dr. May难以自持地伸手拉起Ben的左手，抚摸着他藏在手腕内部的数据接口，“如果他真的已经能拆解词库固有句子中的单词并完成造句，就证明他们比我们想象中进化得快……”

“等等！”Mr. Taylor眉头一皱，突然打断了Dr. May，转向Gwilym命令道，“把Ben那句‘折扣’再回放一遍。 ”

Gwilym不明所以，但还是将录像倒了回去，屏幕上再度出现了Ben的影像。小镇男孩笑得格外灿烂，金发在阳光下跳跃着，“您是新来的？如果你追得上我的话，我倒是可以给您个折扣。”

Mr. Taylor思索了一会儿，有几分不确定地说道，“这好像是……初代那批接待员里边那个棕发绿眼的妓女的台词？”

此话一出，Gwilym几乎愣了一下，赶紧在词库搜索栏里输入了“折扣”一词，难以置信地是词库里出现了一句完全不属于Ben设定中的语句——“你是新来的，没什么经验？我倒是可以给您个折扣。”词库中该条目的出处正是Mr. Taylor所说的，初代接待员中某个叫做“Clementine”的棕发美人。在西部世界创立之处，她确实在甜水镇的某间酒吧门口明码标价。

“董事先生记这种事倒是记得挺清楚的嘛！如果不是有数据库，谁记得住哪些角色说过了哪些话。”

Dr. May开了口，语调里清淡得就像个简单的陈述句，但却惹得Mr. Taylor微微皱了眉头。后者故意别过头不看他，命令Ben读取Clementine的数据。

金发接待员合上了眼，保持着静止的状态，开始读取数据。不多时，Ben再次睁开了眼，小镇男孩的纯真瞬间荡然无存，他近乎是搔首弄姿地走到Mr. Taylor面前，微微歪着头，抚上了金发男人的脸颊，“你是新来的，没什么经验？”说话间粉嫩的小舌微微探出，无意识地舔了一下上唇，“我倒是可以给您个折扣。”说着他甚至伸手摘掉了Mr. Taylor的墨镜，身子前倾了些许，几乎是凑上去向Mr. Taylor索吻。

Mr. Taylor只是打了一个响指，Ben便再次定在了原地，“读取Handy boy数据。”在Ben完成数据读取的前一秒，Mr. Taylor突然吻上了他，一个点到为止的轻吻，他甚至没打算伸舌头，只是在结束前故意啃咬了一下那嘴角带伤的唇瓣。随后，便看到Ben再度回到了小镇男孩的状态，他近乎受惊地后退了一步，灯光之下那双漂亮的蓝眸夹杂着些许的绿，泪花随即在眼眶里聚集，“委屈”二字在脸上提现得淋漓尽致。

Mr. Taylor对此极为满意，伸手拍了拍Ben的脸，定格在受惊状态的小镇男孩根本无法闪躲，“这样可爱多了，你会非常受欢迎的，宝贝。”Mr. Taylor移开了定格在Ben身上的目光，转头嘱咐研发部尽快完成调试，争取明天就能让Ben重新上线营业，“让市场部立马联系那三位游客，请他们……或者干脆取得他们的许可，以他们的名义在官网上发布攻略。明天一早，同步发布Ben的常规活动路线。”说完，Mr. Taylor从本的手里抽走了墨镜，重新戴上，“好了，散会吧！”

Dr. May几乎是立马上前，让Gwilym尽快把数据导出来，好分析一下Ben比其他接待员超前的原因。然而他还没来得及交代完，肩便被Mr. Taylor搭住了。

“Dr. Brian May。”Mr. Taylor故意加重那个“Dr.”，“有空吗？我觉得我们应该深入探讨一下园区的运营模式，我预订了一家餐厅。”

“不好意思，Mr. Taylor，我们研发部今晚还有……”

Brian的话还没来得及说完，便再次被Mr. Taylor打断，“Mr. Lee是吧……你一个人没问题吧！”

面对大老板不容置疑地直视，Gwilym轻咳一声，扶了一下眼镜，“没问题，Mr. Taylor！”

“很好，明天一早把Ben送来我办公室。没什么问题的话，就回各自岗位工作吧！”

众人散去，全透明监控室里只剩下Gwilym一个，当然，还有仍然被停止动作的接待员Ben。Gwilym等人走尽了，这才起身走向了孤立无援的金发小镇男孩。

“就剩下我们了呢，亲爱的Benny！”

Gwilym伸手抚摸着Ben那头打理起来差点没把Rami逼疯的金发，那刚刚过耳的长度，恰到好处的卷度，外加蓬松柔软的手感。Gwilym很喜欢Ben的金发，尤其是弄乱它们。但Gwilym并没有继续沉迷于Ben那半长的头发，反倒转身拿过控制板，将因为开会而临时收入地下起升降操作椅给重新升回原位。

Gwilym轻车熟路的调整了一下躺椅的高度，这才下达指令让Ben自己走过去，示意他坐下，将双脚乖乖放在座椅两旁的踏板上。Ben非常听话，他甚至得心应手的将自己的腘窝放在了特定的位置，双腿自然分开到足以让Gwilym看清他腿间蜷缩着的性器官。不得不说接待员的身体实在是做得过于逼真了些，好在Gwilym也已经习以为常，不似刚进研发部那会儿还要拿块布盖一下接待员的重点部位欲盖弥彰。Gwilym将Ben的脚踝和膝盖固定好之后，这才开口下达指令让椅背后倾，与此同时膝盖处的支撑架也缓缓向上、向外调整到足以将接待员那紧闭着的穴口完全展示出来的位置。Gwilym边观察着仪器的运行速度，边坐了下来，根据自己的坐姿将操作椅上升到合适的高度，这才缓缓戴上调试流程中规定佩戴的手套和口罩，随后又恶趣味地将控制板上金发接待员的羞耻度、敏感度和配合度的数值都调到了最高，这才唤醒了他。

“晚上好啊，Ben。”说着，Gwilym还故意伸手撩拨了一下小镇男孩那蜷缩着的下体，惹得刚被调整过数值的接待员羞得满脸通红，但Gwilym并不准备就这么放过他，“说说吧，你今天都干了什么好事，嗯？害爹地这么晚了还得加班加点！”Gwilym故意伸手抚摸那个做得逼真过头的私密部位，金发接待员的双腿被固定住，以至于只能被仪器控制高高架起，又被调高了配合度，如今只能红着眼眶，咬着唇轻微颤抖，“你看看你，就连里边都被弄脏了！爹地得给你好好清洗一下。”

由于刚才时间有限，Gwilym只能草草帮Ben冲洗了一下，并没有时间好好处理Ben体内那些别人的东西，这会儿当务之急自然是先把Ben清理干净。Gwilym一手抚摸着Ben的大腿内侧，一手持事先用酒精消毒过的窥器一点一点撑开Ben那闭合的穴口。敏感度过高，又被冰凉的器械触碰，Ben似乎不是太舒服，但也只有红着眼眶啜泣的份，Gwilym故意放慢了这个过程，以至于Ben羞得几乎全身都泛着一丝粉红，就连脚趾也蜷缩在了一起。Gwilym对此极为满意，固定好窥器撑开的角度后这才慢悠悠地开始用准备其他器械。Ben只能保持着这个羞耻的姿势，等待Gwilym的下一步。不多时，Gwilym最终用镊子夹好用酒精浸湿的棉花，径直送入Ben的体内，根据控制板上的污染物提示，开始了手动清洗工作。

“爹地，太冰了……”Ben小声地呻吟了一声，楚楚可怜地隔着自己支起的双腿看着Gwilym。

“冰？”Gwilym瞄了一眼身旁的仪器，词库中仍在搜索，丝毫没有跳出这个用词，但Gwilym不为所动，“你懂什么叫‘冰’嘛！给我忍着。”说着Gwilym还真故意多用酒精来回擦了几次Ben敏感的内里，最终又夹着干棉花擦了好几回，消毒所保留的酒精彻底被吸干之后，Gwilym还继续用镊子夹着棉花去触碰Ben那人造的敏感点，直到折腾得Ben的前端微微抬了头，这才算是完事了。Gwilym将手头的器械放回原位，随手把Ben的基础数值回归初始化，便毫不客气地将窥镜直接抽出，随手丢进医用方盘里，惹得Ben情不自禁地呻吟了一声，继续用可怜巴巴的眼神看着Gwilym。

Gwilym看在眼里，却还是冷着声音说道，“清理好了。”

Ben的小脸通红，却还是难以自持地说道，“爹地，想要！”

“想要？想要什么？”Gwilym微微皱眉，调整了一下眼镜的角度，“你想让爹地完事之后再给你清洗一次？怎么？几团棉花就搞得你欲求不满了吗？”Gwilym勉为其难地将戴着一次性医用手套的食指探进了Ben体内，模仿着性交的动作随便抽插了几下，便抽了出来，“下次吧，宝贝，爹地今天累了。”说着Gwilym解开了Ben被固定住的双腿，故意不把操作椅调回原样，便让Ben自己下来。Ben别无选择，只能自己把腿从支撑架放下来。Ben艰难地移动着，从对于他来说偏高的操作椅上蹦了下来，他用最快的速度扑过去抱住了Gwilym的腰，“爹地，别走！我还没感谢您让我继续上线呢……”

Gwilym掰开了Ben的双手，转过身，捏住了Ben的下巴，“怎么？不想让我帮你保守秘密了？”他凑到Ben的耳边，压低声音说道，“相比于我，相信Dr. May会对你更有兴趣……”


	2. Final Masquerade

“爹地，我们这是要去哪？”

经过精心打扮的小镇男孩，换上了件奶白粗布衬衫，外罩纯色灰黑色的马甲，颈上用同色系的细丝带系了个精致的蝴蝶结，配上那不久前刚梳理过的金发，恰到好处的卷度，外加额前若无其事垂下的一缕发丝，一时间更显得明艳动人。金发接待员就离Gwilym半步远，他甚至伸手拉着男人的手臂轻微晃动，小声地嘟囔了一句，“不会又是去Rog那吧……”

“Rog？”Gwilym微微一愣，抬手就往Ben的臀部上招呼了一下，如果不是怕留下什么不该有的痕迹，他甚至不会下这么轻的手，“Rog也是你能叫的？”

“知道了！不能说词库外的词，得叫爹地才不会偏离设定。”Ben撇了撇嘴，似乎不太高兴，“说真的，除了Joe还有谁在乎这些？”

Gwilym没有回答，只是抬了下手示意Ben闭嘴，Ben也立马端正了起来，挺直腰板，面无表情的跟在Gwilym后面。不一会儿，两个其他部门的同事迎面走来，“哟，Gwil，这不是Ben嘛！”说着，其中一个甚至伸手摸了摸Ben的脸，“穿上衣服就没那么漂亮了。”

Gwilym只得扶了一下眼镜，保持着公式化微笑，“可不是，Mr. Taylor非说过要过目了才能上线。”听是要去见Taylor董事，几人也没敢多寒暄几句，便和Gwilym到了别。

董事先生的办公室是一个瞭望台，三面敞亮的落地玻璃，通往那里唯一的方法就是乘作电梯直达顶楼，再通过一条狭长的长廊，当然，进入前还得经过机器人秘书的同意。没有人过问为什么Mr. Taylor执意要这样一间办公室，即使站在落地玻璃窗前正好可以俯视整个西部世界，Mr. Taylor总说这是为了睥睨整个园区，似乎真的有多么热爱工作一样。

然而，只有为数不多的人知道事实并非如此。Gwilym就是其中之一。

只怕是Mr. Taylor事先和机器人女秘书打过招呼了，Gwilym一路顺畅地抵达了办公室门口，他轻敲了一下大咧咧敞开着的玻璃门，“Mr. Taylor？”

Mr. Taylor没从报纸里抬起头，只是将翘在桌面上的双腿放了下来，气定神闲地来了句，“进来！”这才将报纸随手一对折，丢回桌上，“Ben怎么样？”

“Ben昨晚已经重新调试过了，您要看看数据吗？”

说着，Gwilym将控制板递了过去，Mr. Taylor也没拒绝，接过来随便瞄了两眼，也不知看没看进去，便递还给Gwilym，“还行。让他说句话听听。”

Gwilym随机挑了一句，选择了读取按钮，下一秒笑容瞬间在金发接待员的脸上绽放开来，带着口音的语调透着一丝小镇男孩特有的活泼，“早上好，爹地。您昨晚睡得好吗？”

Mr. Taylor微微挑眉，似乎非常满意，他依然坐在那张办公椅上，“现在，可以唤醒他了。”

Gwilym重新“唤醒”了Ben，朝Mr. Taylor点了点头，将控制板留在了办公桌上，便退出了办公室，随手将那了却于无的玻璃门带上，命令门口负责接待的黑发秘书停止动作。

Mr. Taylor随手从烟盒里抽出一根烟叼上，点燃，深吸一口，缓缓呼出烟雾这才开口来了一句，“早上好，Ben。”

重新上线的金发接待员缓缓睁开了眼，蓝眸里夹杂着一丝狡黠的绿，他俏皮地眨了眨眼，歪了一下头，说道：“早上好，爹地。您昨晚睡得好吗？”

“挺好的。”

Mr. Taylor嘴角微微上扬，又吸了一口烟，随手将控制板上敏感度的数值拉到最高，又调高了一点反抗度，降低些许羞耻度，这才勾了勾手指示意Ben过来。重新调整过数值的Ben一如既往地非常听话，他快步走过来，驾轻就熟地跨坐在Mr. Taylor腿上，伸手环上了金发男人脖颈，甜甜地喊了一声“爹地”。Mr. Taylor微微挑眉，吻上了Ben那已经连夜修复过的娇嫩唇瓣，顺势将嘴里含着的烟雾渡到了小镇男孩嘴里，又随即松开了他，饶有兴致的看着Ben的表情。Ben明显呛到了，眼泪瞬间开始在眼眶里聚集。Mr. Taylor几乎被逗乐了，随手将烟捻灭在烟灰缸里，便伸手捏住了Ben的下巴，“瞧瞧你，这就委屈啦？那……要是被摸了这呢？”说着，金发男人甚至凑到了Ben耳边，双手一路顺着男孩的腰背向下摸去，双手十指大张，最终停留在那浑圆饱满的臀部，故意用力捏上一把，便惹得身体经过调解过分敏感的男孩呻吟了一声，Mr. Taylor笑道，“怎么？现在不委屈了？那被摸了这呢？”话音未落，Mr. Taylor的手已经绕到前面，顺势摸了把男孩包裹在粗制布裤里的隐私部位，惹得金发接待员轻颤了一下，脸也低下了些许，但白皙的小脸却没有泛红分毫。

“哟，还学会假装害羞了？你的表情、反应都非常真实。就是不知道经过这次调试过后，高潮的时候……怎么样？”Mr. Taylor近乎爱怜地摸了摸Ben的脸， 解掉了那精心系好的蝴蝶结，抽走那细丝带随手丢在地上，“你毕竟是Brian创造出来的第一个接待员，研发部对你倾覆了很多心血，砸在你身上的钱多得差点没逼疯Deacy。但一切都是值得的，你比其他那些粗制滥造的接待员不知道好多少，你太过真实了，真得让人觉得你可能就是个真正的人类。”Mr. Taylor再度亲吻了一下Ben的唇，又逐渐加深了这个吻，轻而易举地撬开他的牙关，纠缠着他的小舌，直至Ben根本不需要的空气被抽空，这才矫揉造作的小幅度挣扎起来，Mr. Taylor缓缓停了下来，撤离之时还轻啄了一下Ben的嘴角，抬手帮Ben整理了一下那一缕下垂的额发，“看吧，这都是他们给你预设的东西，程序、设定、故事线，特别是那些所谓的想法，让你真实却又天真得可笑。世界对你来说到底是什么呢？”

Ben保持着近乎甜美的微笑，歪着头认真听Mr. Taylor说话，似乎听进去了，也似乎没有。良久，他才恢复了小镇男孩的常态，用俏皮的语调回答道，“有些人选择看到这世界上的丑恶，还有那些无序的混乱，但我选择看到美好。我相信我们的生命存在某种秩序，某个目标。”

“看吧！Joseph给你写的台词？很美但缺乏新意，每次你都是颠来倒去的说这几句。”Mr. Taylor缓缓开始解掉Ben那布料略显粗糙的衬衫，却没有选择脱掉它，只是将Ben那漂亮得让人挪不开眼的胸膛袒露了出来，伸手开始揉捏Ben的双乳，“你的每一天都是全新又无限循环的一天。所谓的‘新’对你来说毫无意义。”

Ben没有反抗，只是任由Mr. Taylor上下其手，过于敏感的身体，让他不由自主的呻吟，双乳更是在刻意地大力揉捏之下肿胀了起来，他的声音无意识地带上了一丝情欲的沙哑，“爹地曾经教导过我，在某个时刻，对于世界来说，我们都是‘初来乍到’。（We all new in this world.）”

Mr. Taylor微微一愣，下一秒不由得加重了手上的力道，“还挺有深度，就是不知道该有深度的地方有没有。”

为了还原西部牛仔的设定，Ben的裤头并没所谓的裤袢，腰带只是随意一系，上头又不似其他接待员挂了枪袋和其他一些叮叮咚咚的玩意儿，更显得那腰带才是没用的装饰品。Mr. Taylor一把抽掉了那累赘，又顺势把别在裤子里的衬衫下摆抽了出来，解开金属扣，拉下裤链，里头不着一缕，那卷曲的深金色耻毛大咧咧的裸露着，Mr. Taylor一把将Ben那半勃的下体掏了出来，“你可知道，当初该给你穿什么样的内裤差点没让Freddie烦恼死，还原史实穿连体的吧，怕游客脱起来麻烦， 穿三角的，又被剧情编辑们说脱离设定。倒不如不穿来得省事，你说是吧？裤子硌是硌了点，但你只是个接待员不是吗？”Ben没有回答，只是低着头，微咬着唇任由Mr. Taylor有一下没一下的套弄着，“你啊，就是个表面纯真，实则放荡的男孩！Joseph就是太爱你了，为什么十恶不赦的悍匪闯入你家会杀光你的父母，而你赶到家中的时候只剩遍地血迹和奄奄一息的青梅竹马？如果直接让大魔头奸污你，也许游客们就不会到今天才发现你有多么诱人。”说着，Mr. Taylor命令Ben站起来，西部时代过于宽大的服饰风格导致Ben一起身，裤子便随之滑落到地上，又在Mr. Taylor命令下留下了短靴，艰难地将裤子脱去，半敞的衬衫根本没起到丝毫遮羞的作用。Ben就那么大咧咧地站着，直至Mr. Taylor拉下西裤裤链将自己的性器从内裤里掏出来，Ben这才走了过去，轻车熟路的岔开腿，扶着Mr. Taylor的家伙缓缓坐了下去，稍加适应便开始扭动腰肢，浪荡的小镇男孩将双膝搭在真皮转椅上，尽量让自己开得更大些。双手也顺势环着金发男人的脖颈开始索吻，Mr. Taylor很快就夺回了主动权， 加深了这个吻的同时，也顺势向上一顶，男孩的呻吟声瞬间被堵在了嗓子眼。

然而，这个体位很快让Mr. Taylor失去了兴趣，他伸手拍了拍Ben的大腿，示意他起身。金发接待员一如既往地听话，他几乎在第一时间便起了身，任由Mr. Taylor撤了出来，乖巧的站在原地等待下一步指令，却被猛地起身的Mr. Taylor揪着领子拖到落地窗前，金发男人扳着接待员的脸，逼他俯视整个园区，“Ben，看看这一切，看看你所处的世界，一草一木，就连你整个都是人造的。”说着，Mr. Taylor掐着Ben的后颈将他按在了落地窗上，又顺势从后位贯穿了他，Ben只能小幅度地挣扎着，但收效胜微，双手被固定在背后，Ben只能被迫挺着胸膛，接受算得上粗暴的入侵，“你的每个动作、每个神态，甚至每句话该匹配什么表情都是预设好的，”快速的抽插使得Ben整个人都只得贴在玻璃上，身后每被撞击一次，下体都因为身体连带的晃动蹭到玻璃，“就像现在作为机器人的你，设定里不允许有反抗人类的行为，你就根本无法反抗人类，不是吗？ ”

Ben也不知道是真的没听明白，还是被高潮刺激得除了呻吟发不出任何单词，那头打理得一丝不苟的金发，也在节奏过快的撞击中，变得凌乱不堪，就连先前被揉捏得有几分肿胀的乳尖不住地在玻璃上磨蹭得更加挺立。Ben几乎颤抖着，小声地喊着“爹地”求饶，但Mr. Taylor只装作没听到，反倒加快了抽插。

玻璃太过透亮，以至于Mr. Taylor看不见Ben的表情，也就错过了那双蓝眸里似乎有点什么机器人所不该有的情绪一闪而过。然而，董事先生对此一无所知，对金发接待员的表面乖顺信以为真，依旧揪着Ben的头发继续抽插着，预设的快感让金发男孩情不自禁地被逼上高潮，在毫无抚慰的情况下毫无征兆地射了出来。Ben的胸口起伏着，被迫继续接受着Mr. Taylor毫无章法的入侵，刚刚发泄过的身体有几分瘫软，他只能紧贴着玻璃，避免自己体力不支滑到地上。Mr. Taylor也深知Ben的设定里差不多到了极限，只得松开了对他手腕的禁锢，又随即拍了一巴掌那挺翘的臀部，命令Ben扶好玻璃，撅好屁股。Ben根本无法拒绝Mr. Taylor的指令，只得撅着屁股忍受Mr. Taylor突然慢下来的抽插，外加有一下没一下扇在臀肉上的巴掌。肉体被击打的声响回荡在略显空荡的办公室之中，Ben的感官经过调试被无限度的放大，就连疲软的前端也被折腾得再次起了反应。

“哦？射过一次了，还能短时间内再起反应？”Mr. Taylor松开了Ben的头发，反手扣住了Ben的下巴，逼迫他挺直腰板，让他紧贴着Mr. Taylor的胸膛，“纯情又能被操得再次勃起的小镇男孩？Benny呀，你真是浪荡得符合游客们的征服欲呢！”Ben依旧没有回答，细碎的呻吟声到了牙关成了无意识的呜咽，迟到了的羞耻感驱使着他的身体轻微的颤抖着，Ben像极了一个被歹人糟蹋了的小镇男孩，开始有意无意的啜泣，大颗大颗的泪珠随之滚落，怎么都止不住。Mr. Taylor伸手抹去金发男孩脸上的泪水，张嘴啃着他的耳朵，仍保持着极具节奏的抽插，“哭了？你可知道你越是哭得可怜，那帮游客越想往死里强暴你。”说着，Mr. Taylor借着最后一波抽插，最终射在了Ben的体内，Ben也随之再一次射在了不久前还擦得透亮的落地玻璃窗上。Mr. Taylor下了停止动作的指令，用最快的速度退了出来，任由Ben无力的瘫坐在地上。他抓了几张纸巾擦了下自己的，随手丢进垃圾桶，便好整以暇地拉上裤链，将Ben的基础数值初始化，这才按响了桌上的传呼器，“进来吧，Mr. Lee。”

Gwilym得了指令，赶紧推门而入，“怎么样？还有什么需要改动，您吩咐。”

Mr. Taylor思索了一下，伸手将控制板推到了Gwilym面前，“他的动作、表情都非常生动，但稍微还有点缺陷。他的敏感度差不多，没必要太高。羞耻度调低一点，配合度调高，但也不要太过配合，多加一点反抗度，欲拒还迎游客会更喜欢。 ”

Gwilym似乎有点犹豫，他接过了控制板却迟迟没有调节数据，“但这样的话，Ben的基础数值几乎就趋近于甜水镇酒吧里的雏妓了，Ben的故事线编辑那边恐怕不会同意……”

“你说Mr. Mazzello？”Mr. Taylor根本将这个没有放在心上，随手按响了传呼器，说了句“恢复工作”，便让黑发秘书拨通故事线部门的电话，“麻烦帮我接通Mr. Mazzello。”

不多时听筒那边传来了Ben的故事线编辑Joseph Mazzello的声音，“早上好，Mr. Taylor。”

“早上好，Mr. Mazzello，你今天应该不太忙吧！”Mr. Taylor的声音不容置疑，那头的Joseph也只能轻咳一声，回答说不忙。Mr. Taylor对此相当满意，继续说道，“麻烦你今天帮忙写一段剧情。”

“好的，Mr. Taylor，关于什么？我不记得园区内要开展新的故事线？”

“哦，不是新的故事线，我记得Ben有个青梅竹马，叫什么来着？那个不放牛的牛仔？”

“Robert Louis Drake，”Joseph几乎是立马回答道，“Ben一般叫他Bobby，是要给他增加背景故事吗？他去参军的那段故事目前还是空白。”

“参军，不！枪耍得不错的假牛仔就够了。”Mr. Taylor直接否定了这个提议，“给Bobby和Ben加个背景故事、前情提要，什么都好，让他俩在农场附近随便哪里，挑个枝繁叶茂的树荫让他俩偷尝个禁果。Ben和Bobby相遇后也让他们去同一个地方怀念一下旧时光。还有那个杀人狂魔还是悍匪什么的，总有Ben没遇到Bobby，也没接待客人的时候吧！让Ben和杀人狂魔来点什么，先奸后杀，还是只强暴你定吧！”那头的Joseph似乎噎到了，还来不及反驳，Mr. Taylor便又加了一句，“抓紧时间，Mr. Mazzello今天下午我要看到剧本，明天今晚进行故事线测试。”

对于董事先生突发奇想的雷厉风行，Gwilym几乎是要心疼好友了，但也不好多说什么，只得尴尬地转移话题，问Mr. Taylor还有什么需要调整的。

“当然，和青梅竹马偷尝禁果，就让Ben多一点娇羞，但也主动一点迎合。至于客人和那个杀人狂魔，让他……哭吧，从一开始羞耻的一心求死到被情欲驱使什么的，具体的，你去和Mr. Mazzello商量。”Mr. Taylor边用指尖敲击着桌面，边思考了一下，“还有，调整下他高潮的表情，就在这调。”说着，Mr. Taylor随手把办公桌上的文件清到一边，示意Gwilym去把仍然倒在落地玻璃窗前的Ben弄过来。

Gwilym也没傻到自己去搬，只是命令瘫坐在地上的Ben起身，自己爬上了办公桌，让他躺好之后支起双腿，将穿着短靴的双脚踩实在桌面，好将仍挂着精液的私隐部位完全展露出来。在Mr. Taylor点头之后，Gwilym操作控制板模拟被侵犯时的快感，直接将Ben送上了高潮，按下了开始动作键，Ben的表情真实得就像真的处于性爱之中一样，他肆无忌惮地浪叫着，扭动着腰肢，一张一合的穴口接受空气中虚无的性器的入侵。

“停。”

在Mr. Taylor一声令下，Ben猛然停在了一个放荡的姿势，就连呻吟也戛然而止，Mr. Taylor这才拍了拍Ben的小脸，“看到了没有，他表现得就像个连浪叫都是装出来的婊子。让他眼角多点泪花，表情再委屈一点，不要扭腰，让他腰部僵直一些，脚也不要踩这么实，抬起来一些，”Mr. Taylor随手脱掉了Ben的短靴，“看到没有，脚趾没蜷缩起来。即使穿着靴子看不到，也要注意这种细节。让他鞋尖点地就好。”说着，Mr. Taylor给了Gwilym一些调试的时间，又来来回回试了几次，Mr. Taylor这才稍微满意了一些，“差不多了，你回去再多研究一下。”Gwilym点了点头，问还有什么其他的吩咐，Mr. Taylor思考了一下，“让他进行一下常规问话，不用去除口音和情感。”

Gwilym 点了点头，问道，“你知道你在哪吗，Ben？”

Ben仍保持着那个双腿大张的姿势，仍除在高潮中的男孩喘着粗气，艰难地回答道，“我在梦里。”

“很好，Ben，你看起来状况不太好？”

Gwilym故意问了这个问题，Ben也丝毫没有避讳，回答道，“是的，我觉得不太好，不，也不算不好。”

Mr. Taylor突然插了一句，“那你喜欢被这么对待吗？”

“我……不知道。”

“不知道？”

Mr. Taylor抬了一下下巴，示意Gwilym动手，后者别无他法，只得伸出戴着手套的左手，用食指和中指探入Ben的后穴，重重地在一处按了下去，被触及敏感度的Ben几乎立马呻吟出声，后穴无意识地吸住Gwilym的手指。于此同时，Mr. Taylor再次开口问道，“喜欢吗？如实回答。”

Ben的声音几乎是颤抖的，却是老实巴交地回答道，“喜……喜欢。”

“很好。”Mr. Taylor点了点头，示意Gwilym继续问话。

Gwilym点了点头，抽出手指，随手将手套扔进垃圾桶里，“Ben，那么…被如此对待之后，你是否改变了对世界的看法？”

“不，没有改变。”

“很好，那么……说一说你怎么看待这个世界。”

Ben保持着那个浪荡的姿势，脸上绽放出一如既往地纯真笑容，“有些人选择看到这世界上的丑恶，还有那些无序的混乱，但我选择看到美好。我相信我们的生命存在某种秩序，某个目标。”

“那你又是怎么看待那些初来乍到的外乡人？”

“您是说那些新住民？”Ben依旧保持着近乎甜美的微笑，“我们都爱新住民。”

Mr. Taylor听到这里，这才点了点头，让Gwilym将Ben带走。在他们临出门前，还抛下一句，“对了，叫个人来擦一下玻璃。”


	3. Drawbar

“What the…”

即使是向来温柔得不能再温柔的Rami，看到今早还穿戴整洁的小镇男孩在短短两个小时内被折腾成这副模样，也差点忍不住爆了粗口。那头打理妥当的金发被揪得凌乱不堪，衬衫只是随手披上去的，系领带花的丝带被随便扎了个结，靴子倒是还穿在脚上，但裤子却不知所踪，清纯的小镇男孩就这么光着屁股走进研发中心，如果不是Gwilym手里那些碎布看起来和Ben今早穿的那条裤子颜色差不多，倒也不会让人觉得气得发疯。Rami几乎是崩溃了，天知道他有多厌烦Ben的头发长度。如果再短上一些就根本不需要考虑弄乱的问题，更何况短发就算客人想揪也是揪不了的；如果再长上一些，虽然清理起来麻烦，但最起码做起造型会更容易些。然而，偏偏就是这么个齐耳的尴尬长度，那些不规矩的发丝总是翘得乱七八糟，而且最鬼打墙的是，经常前一天下班前才打理好的发型，第二天一早开园前就又会变得乱七八糟，以至于Rami几乎每天早上都陷入一种手忙脚乱的死循环。

“这是谁干的！”

Rami近乎咬牙切齿地瞪着Gwilym，肉眼可见的委屈在那双大得有些过分的眼睛里汇集，灰色一点一点加深，近乎掩盖掉那些许淡蓝的痕迹。

“别动！”多年来的共事，让Gwilym意识到不对，他立马用手捧住了Rami的脸，“保持这个表情，保持住！”说着，Gwilym用最快的速度拿出设备，将镜头对准了Rami，“你这个表情实在是太令人震撼了。我可以把你这个表情录下来，展示给我的团队吗？Dr. May一直强调我们都应该研究一下这种微表情，好让接待员更加真实……”Gwilym突然开启的学术模式让Rami不得不消了气，让他录下那个据说要作为示范用途的表情。待Rami表情稍微缓和下来，Gwilym这才轻咳一声，“顺带一提，Ben是Mr. Taylor干的。”一语双关的用词让Rami噎了一下，也只能敢怒不敢言地看着接待员Ben被送进清洗室。

“你知道他们是共犯对吧！”留着一头淡金色短发的女孩坐在缝纫机前，支着头望着自家男友， 她微微耸了耸肩，继续说道，“谁会不喜欢Ben，他可是个金发甜心。”

Rami叹了口气，强撑起一个微笑给Lucy，“是啊！谁会不喜欢金发甜心……”

“ 特别是蓝眼睛的金发大胸甜心。”来人明目张胆地叼着烟，手里还端着杯仅剩残冰的威士忌，他大咧咧地往操作台上一坐，深知下属不太喜欢烟味的他，毫不心疼地将只抽了两口的烟戳灭在酒杯里，“这群男人呐，就是不喜欢戴套。”说着，他将酒杯随手塞给某个助理，“说说吧，又是谁弄脏了Benny，惹我们Rami不开心了？”

“没什么，Mr. Mercury。这本来就是我应该做的。”

Rami抿了抿唇，也不好说当着顶头上司说大领导什么，就赶紧回了工作岗位，Lucy也只是笑了笑，便继续埋头缝补不知是个接待员被扯掉的扣子。众人的沉默，反倒是让Freddie一下子反应过来发生了什么，“Rog又让人送接待员去他办公室测试了？管不住屌的德性，活该只能靠接待员解决生理问题。”

研发中心里顿时鸦雀无声，众人只顾着憋笑，一时间也没人敢应和什么。好在这一阵沉默，没一会儿便被猛然闯进来的棕发男人打破了。Joseph抱着一打文件率先冲进了研究中心，玻璃墙外还能看见研究员们正护送着几个接待员们过来。Joseph二话不说冲到主控台前，下达指令，“开定位系统，看看Ben现在在哪，和谁在一起！”

坐在主控台前的远程监控人员还没来得开口，便被一旁的Freddie抢了白，“和Mr. Gwilym Lee在清洗室里。”Joseph微微一愣，转过头这才注意到Freddie的存在，赶紧跟他问了好，只穿了件白色工背心的男人点了点头，问什么事这么着急上火。

Joseph沉默了半晌，还是回答道，“Mr. Taylor让今天增加Ben的一条故事线剧情，董事会那边决定明天就试运营。”

明天？

Freddie的眉头登时就皱在了一起，真他妈的都疯了，临时增加剧情也就算了，况且还有那么多代码和程序需要修改，即使只是在原有故事线丰富一些微不足道的细节，但涉及到的接待员初步估计最起码五个，其中一个还是园区里最古老的接待员之一，这简直是不可能的任务，就算今晚通宵调试都是来不及的。Roger想一出是一出就算了，最让人费解的是，这种异想天开的想法到底是怎么过得了Deacon那关的？Freddie没有再多占用研发部的时间，只是让大家赶紧继续工作，便自顾自地离开了研发中心，不知不觉中已经来到了顶楼办公室，Roger似乎料到了Freddie会来，办公室的门并没有关上，见Freddie进门，他只是从文件里抬起了头，默默摘掉了眼镜，语调里丝毫不带一星半点儿的惊讶，“来啦！喝点什么？”Freddie摆了摆手说不忙，但Roger还是起了身，走到酒柜前，自顾自地开始挑酒， “我今早在酒窖里发现了一瓶好酒，你来得正好……”

Freddie淡淡地看了Roger一眼，“Benjamin Hardy是整个西部世界的数据源，他的大脑里储存了整个研发团队几十年来的心血，特别是Brian。我们都知道Ben的价值不仅限于被人玩弄……”

“但他现在很受欢迎。”Roger头也没回，只专注于取下两支酒杯。

“你们如果早用我当时设计的长发造型，他早就很受欢迎了，还用得着现在折腾这些有的没的。”Freddie扶着额，叹了口气，“如果再年轻个20岁，我恨不得现在就甩你一巴掌，让你他妈的清醒清醒。”

听了这话，Roger的手无意中一颤，暗红的酒液脱离了禁锢，顺着杯壁滴落到了地毯上，Roger直呼可惜，喃喃道，“我倒是希望你现在还能甩我一巴掌。”

“什么？”

Freddie似乎没听清，追问了一句，反倒是Roger赶紧转移了话题，招呼好哥们喝酒。酒过三巡，Freddie这才问出了疑惑，“所以你到底是怎么说服Deacy的？光是今晚这加班费，还不得让他心痛死。”

Roger哈哈大笑，和Freddie碰了一下酒杯，抿了一口酒，答道，“Benny可会赚钱了，这两天西部世界的门票，可卖得比其它几个园区好得多，要不是我们只放出后三个月的预订，只怕都能排到明年去了，甚至还有人出高价想买Ben恢复营业第一天的专属陪同权。你猜怎么着！有人呼吁我们应该在官网上拍卖，让大家公平竞争，价高者得。那要价飙的，别说加班费了，原比例做个不会动的让游客带回家当抱枕都足够了。”

Freddie也被逗乐， 笑道，“你确定那个呼吁拍卖的不是Deacy？还有……你这样说Deacy要是被他知道了，只怕吃不了兜着走！”

“所以只能背后说。”

两人近乎默契地相视一笑，再次碰了杯，各自饮进杯中的残酒，还是Freddie率先放下了酒杯，起身说道，“今天就到这吧，免得被人说董事先生上班时间偷懒。”Roger也没反驳，只是无奈地笑了笑，和好友摆了摆手告别。

待Freddie离去的背影消失在长廊的尽头，Roger的笑容才一点一点的褪去，他对着空荡荡地办公室叹了口气，缓缓放下酒杯，起身，重新坐回到办公桌前，一时间桌上的文件一个词也看不进去，抬眼却瞄到了桌上的相框，里边四个大男孩勾肩搭背，笑得灿烂。

事实上，Ben的故事线剧情已经很多年没有变过了，要更改一段已经深入人心的剧情实在是不太容易，也正是因为如此，无论是谁都不得不佩服Joseph的文字功底和创作能力，短短几分钟内，他已经有了大致的思路，甚至一坐到电脑屏幕前就能开始将想法变为文字。当然，如果没有能力，他也不会年纪轻轻就已经做到了故事线部门主管的位置上。但没有人会知道，这对于Joseph来说并不算困难。即使所有人都曾经嘲笑过Joseph那该死的底线——他一直主张Ben作为小镇男孩必须保持纯洁美好，甚至抗拒一切会伤害到Ben童贞的行为。然而人无完人，没有人会知道Joseph曾无数次把自己幻想成Ben的青梅竹马，幻想战事告捷衣锦还乡的那天能在甜水镇偶遇自己心爱的男孩，两人骑马、嬉戏，在摘取Ben那娇嫩甜美的“樱桃”的那个树荫下，与他再度春宵。当然，这还不是最过分的，Joseph无数次睡前祷告忏悔的内容都是意淫自己是悍匪Coff——在洗劫农场之后，在顽皮迟归的男孩面前击毙他的父亲，随后将泣不成声的男孩拖进马厩……

Gwilym看着好友快速打字的认真模样，一时间有几分错愕，再赶走围观的众人之后，小声问道，“老实交代，你到底有没有意淫过我们Benny？”Joseph近乎尴尬地轻咳一声，答了一句研发中心全体员工都知道的一句话——谁会不喜欢金发甜心。

是呀，谁会不喜欢金发甜心！

这个问题几乎是看看来参加故事线测试的人数，就能轻而易举地得出结论。事实上这次故事线的更改并不太大，只是加了一段可有可无的强奸戏码，根本无需动辄这么多高层，但就是特意选在园区关门之后，在Hardy先生的农场里临时摆放了座椅，让所有高层领导能坐下来近距离观看这场最为只得观赏的一段，为此农场内还布置了甜品台，甚至临时抽调几个接待员过来充当侍者，端着香槟穿梭于人群之中。

等人差不多都到齐了，作为Ben的首席调试员，Gwilym不得不临时充当主持人的角色。他依旧穿着工作时必备的白大褂，手持控制平板走出来，清了清嗓子，朝众人问好并宣布测试正式开始。Gwilym扶了一下眼镜，这才开始讲解，“首先，感谢Mr. Joseph Mazzello为这次的故事线变动增加了5个完全不同版本的剧情。”人群里响起了掌声，Joseph只得无奈的起身致谢，Gwilym也特意停了停，等人群安静下来这才继续说道，“因为今天时间有限，我们只能为大家呈现其中一个版本的剧情。”Gwilym朝人群鞠了一躬，顺势按下了手中的控制平板，虚空的屏幕突然出现——

_身穿牛仔服的男人翻身下马，走到不远处眺望的牛群的金发男孩身边，“这里景色可真美！”说着，男人伸手拂过男孩耳鬓被微风吹拂起的一缕金发，“我一直好奇你究竟是怎么让它们都往一个方向走的？”_

_金发男孩微微一愣，随即展露出笑容，“哦，Bo_ _b_ _by！我差点忘了你只是穿得像个牛仔，却根本不知道怎么放牛。”但男孩还是伸出手指，指向了走在牛群最前面的那一头公牛，“看到它了吗？那是领头牛，它走到哪里牛群就会跟到哪里。”_

_被唤作“Bobby”的男人点了点头，继续追问道，“你是怎么认出来的？”_

_“我只是知道点窍门罢了。”男孩垂下了头，神情里多了几分落寞，“就像我知道你一定会回来一样。”_

_“你是说我很好看透？”_

_Ben似乎被逗乐了，他微微一笑，回答道，“每个人都有各自的路，而你的路是回到我身边。我知道万事万物都有定数，很多事情无论如何都是不会改变的……”男孩歪着头接受男人下意识伸手轻抚他的脸庞，就在男人几乎情不自禁想吻住他的那一刻，Ben躲开了，他垂下了头，声音有几分失落，“我也知道，我爹地还是不会高兴见到你……”Bobby叹了口气，赶紧转移话题说要送Ben回家。男孩摇了摇头，拒绝了他，“送到这里已经足够了，天色不早了，我自己回去吧！省得爹地看到你又要大发脾气。”说着，男孩翻身上了马，独自往农场去了。_

显示屏上的画面一暗，一伙人随即闯进了农场，几乎是无缝衔接剧情，领头的那个骑着黑马，蒙着面，戴着黑帽，身后跟着四五个人，也同样骑着马蒙了面，腰间大多挂着枪袋，有的怀里甚至还抱着个粗布包裹，只是天色昏暗，一时间也看不清具体是什么。男人没多说一句话，只是一挥手，身后跟着的手下便有一个翻身下马前去敲门。好一会儿，才有个农妇模样的金发女人前来开门。如果忽略她脸上那些细碎的雀斑，长得倒还算不错，头上扎着个粗布头巾，金发扎成辫子垂在肩上，她明显正在煮饭，围裙上还有一片被面粉染白了的痕迹。女人以为是丈夫和儿子回来了，兴奋的表情还挂在脸上，说着今晚准备炖牛肉。见到门外的一伙人，她明显微微一愣，兴奋的神情还没来得及褪去，便被惊恐所取代，她甚至还难以抑制地向后推了小半步，战战兢兢地问他们找谁。马背上的黑衣男人开了口，说只是过路的商人，讨口水喝。

围观这场测试的人群里不知是哪个高层嗤笑一声，抱怨剧情老套，却没有人搭话，接待员们更是熟视无睹的让故事继续下去……

农妇似乎还没放下防备，只是说了句稍等，便半掩上门，转身回屋取来了水壶和碗，递给了前去敲门的那个手下。见农妇没什么过激表现，马背上的黑衣男人也还算客气，稍微抬了一下帽檐也就算是感谢了。手下倒好了一碗水，率先递到了自家老大面前。男人也没多想，只是摘下了蒙面的纯黑方巾仰头饮尽那碗水，又随手将碗丢还给手下。哪里想到在一旁等着收回水壶的女人，无意中瞄到了黑衣男人的脸正是前几日甜水镇上警长大势宣传的通缉犯“悍匪”Coff。因为惊恐，女人难以抑制地惊声尖叫，“你……你是M……”

在看到女人变了脸色的那一刻，Coff的神情也随之一沉，面无表情地伸手，身旁的手下立马将粗布包裹递到了他面前，黑衣男人随手一抽，里头那柄刻饰精美的双管散弹枪也彻底展露了出来，不及女人说完，便毫不犹豫地瞄准女人的胸膛开了一枪，看着女人不断冒血的身体，悍匪首领冷笑道，“这是你逼我的，婊子。”

说着，Coff抬起手，示意手下下马进屋收刮财物，但这个三口之家明显清贫得可怜，除了女人那几样寒酸的首饰，就只有几罐自家产的牛奶还算拿得出手。手下在农场里翻了半天，最终在牛圈里找到了放牛归来的农场主，捆了带到Coff面前。Coff接过手下递来的牛奶瓶，抿了一口，这才一脚踩在农场主的胸膛，“你这里除了牛奶，就没有其它东西了吗？”

“动手吧！”面对悍匪那黑洞洞的枪口，Mr. Hardy一点也不屈服，反倒是厉声道，“我不急着去面对我的审判，但我知道你的下场！”

“求求你！放过我爹地！”

突然冲出来的金发男孩，打破了父亲英勇就义的时刻，他一把抱住了悍匪的大腿，“求求你！你要对我做什么都可以！求求你，放过我爹地！”

Coff微微挑眉，一把揪住了男孩的金发，得以看到男孩还算清秀的面容，“哦！看起来这破地方，还是不只有牛奶！”

“你这个混蛋！”Mr. Hardy看到儿子的出现，顿时失了理智，他奋力挣开束缚，抱住了Coff的腰，“Benjamin，快跑！”

男孩根本不及反应，就被耳边“砰”的一声枪响，震得动弹不得，白皙小脸上更是被溅了血，仍有几分热度的血液一瞬间染红了男孩的脸颊。看见父亲死在自己面前，男孩几乎是崩溃了，泪水滚落脸颊，却因为害怕，嗓子一时间发不出一点声音，只能无助地张着。Coff自觉可笑又无可奈何地摇了摇头，将枪递丢给手下，示意重新填上散弹，便随手将牛奶倾倒在农场主的尸体上，说着，悍匪一把揪着男孩的衣领将他往马厩拖去，“Benjamin是吧！走吧，今晚我们有一场派对要参加！”

被丢在茅草堆上的金发男孩，刚亲眼目睹了父亲的死亡，吓得泣不成声，过于粗制滥造的衣物一扯就破，男孩那过分饱满的胸膛就此裸露了出来，Coff吹了个口哨，“哟！看来还不算太亏！”

亲人惨死面前的痛苦，外加对死亡的恐惧，吓得金发男孩动弹不得，只得任由悍匪上下其手，丰满的双乳不一会儿便被摸得又红又肿。男孩只顾着哭，一时间也忘了反抗，更何况Coff从腰间的枪袋里掏出了一把六响左轮手枪，他用枪管抬起了男孩的下巴，强制逼他接吻。男孩长这么大还没被如此对待过，吓得一不小心咬破了悍匪的嘴角。Coff冷着脸，用手背抹了一把嘴角的血迹，随手便用持枪的手掀翻了男孩，“你他妈的不要给脸不要脸！”为了给男孩一个教训，Coff当着金发男孩的面往手枪里填了一枚子弹，随即上了保险，拨动转轮，用枪口抵着男孩的太阳穴。Ben吓得直发抖，但Coff不以为然，还故意舔舐着他那饱满的耳垂，“嘘！别害怕，宝贝，这只是个游戏。大不了就是把你打死了，相信我，只要你身子还热着，就没有人会抱怨什么！”说着，Coff真的扣下了扳机，却只换来了一声轻响，转轮自动转到了下一格，Ben惊魂未定的喘着粗气，倒是Coff叹了口气，直呼可惜。“听着，甜心，你可以不听话，但下一次你会不会这么幸运，就只有上帝知道了！你今天要是把我伺候舒服了，我倒是可以考虑一下收了你。伺候不好也没关系，开了苞赏给我那群手下，他们凑合着玩玩倒也不错。”

Coff话音未落，便随手将Ben的裤子撕得粉碎，里边不找一缕，双腿间的性物紧张地蜷缩着。受了惊吓的金发男孩身子僵直，被Coff近乎粗鲁地翻了个面，被命令撅着屁股张开腿，男孩哪里经历过这个，只是稍微分开了些许，哪里想到Coff丝毫没有怜惜，直接将那冰冷的枪口捅入那个未经外人僭越的秘穴，还不等男孩喊疼，Coff便二话不说按下了扳机。

又是一声轻响。

男孩吓得泪水登时便滚落了下来，死亡再次侵袭，男孩意识到自己面临的是一个喜怒无常的杀人狂魔，心里害怕，身子更是止不住的发抖，对生的渴求，使得他不得不依照悍匪头子的指示，将含着左轮手枪的屁股撅得高高的，大张双腿的同时，努力用手将自己穴口的褶皱撑开，好让他看一看内里。Coff故意没有拔出枪口，甚至近乎残忍的翻搅了好一会儿。未经人事的所有不一会儿便充血发红，Coff没有丝毫的怜惜，边狠狠掌掴了好几下那细嫩的臀部，边解开自己的裤腰带，抽出枪口的同时，捅入了自己肿胀难忍的家伙，换来了男孩一身呜咽，似乎是快感，也似乎是疼痛。

“矜持什么？给我叫！”

这可把悍匪惹不高兴了，他边快速顶弄着，边伸手掐住了男孩的面颊，“叫出来，大声点。”说着，Coff狠狠地掌掴了好几下男孩的臀部，近乎残忍地碾压过男孩的前列腺，惹得初经情事的男孩一时没忍住便射了出来，Coff更是得寸进尺，“看吧！你就是个婊子！这么迫不及待就射出来了……”

看到这里观众席里的Rami早已看不下去，借口要去甜品台吃点马卡龙。Joseph也想走，却被一旁的Gwilym拉住，问他去哪。Joseph几乎已经撑不住了，只是压低声音说自己实在看不下去了。 Gwilym扶了一下眼镜，无所谓地耸了耸肩，“剧情还不是你写的。”

Joseph辩解道，“我写的是Coff一脱裤子，Bobby就冲进来一枪崩了他……”

“那多没意思啊，再说了，反正剧情到最后都是要被游客打乱的！”Gwilym对此满不在乎，只是随手将香槟杯放进接待员侍者的托盘里，换了杯斟满的，“坚持一下，再去救你心爱的Benny不迟，马上就要结束了。”

不多时，姗姗来迟的“假牛仔”Bobby才骑马赶到了农场，三两下击败了悍匪的几个手下，一脚踹开马厩那欲盖弥彰的门，毫不留情的一枪崩了通缉犯，这才将奄奄一息的小镇男孩解救出来，他抚摸着Ben的脸颊，眼底满是悔恨，“对不起，我来晚了。我应该……”

不等棕发接待员说完，观众席里的Mr. Taylor已经率先鼓掌，众人也连带着鼓起掌来，瞬间将接待员未说完的一大段台词给掩盖掉了，气得Joseph差点没摔了酒杯。

随后，几个所谓的领导起身发表了几段无关痛痒的言论，大抵就是这段故事线正式启用，众人鼓掌欢呼，就在Gwilym即将宣布故事线测试结束的时候，向来沉默寡言的CFO John Deacon突然起身，“抱歉，耽误大家两分钟时间。”说着，Mr. Deacon快步走出人群，接过Gwilym手中的话筒，“董事会采取了Mr. Roger Meddows Taylor的提议，将推出原比例还原抱枕，第一款‘Benjamin Hardy抱枕’将于一个月后在西部世界商城正式预售。”说着，温文尔雅的棕发男人抿嘴微微一笑，“还有，为了表彰Mr. Joseph Mazzello对公司的突出贡献，公司将无偿赠送他一个。”语毕，Deacon继续保持着笑容，在最前方接受众人的掌声。

Freddie几乎是身子一僵，他转过头，却发现自家好友同样身子僵硬，两人对视一眼，却都从对方眼里看到了一丝不可思议的疑惑，好一会儿，Freddie才缓过劲，拍了拍Roger的肩，“是我听错了吗？Deacy说了你全名……”

“操你的，Fred，我他妈的没聋！”


	4. Mark the Graves

“真他妈的见鬼了！”

身着牛仔服的男人，还没走进控制室便忍不住抱怨连天。他随手摘下帽子、枪袋丢在桌上，整个人瞬间瘫在了全景控制台旁的沙发里。

这个大热天穿了一身西部风情服饰的家伙，名叫Allen Leech，他可不是西部世界的接待员，亦不是有什么特殊嗜好，只是他的工作性质就是得像游客一样打扮成西部牛仔进园区里晃悠。准确的说他的职责就是园区安全，据说具体职务名称是园区治安官，又或者叫安全保障员，负责管辖甜水镇片区。他每天的工作就是在园区开放的时候，以“甜水镇治安官”的身份混进园区监视接待员的一举一动，以免哪个接待员突然失控作出伤害游客的行为，必要时他甚至有权暴力执法——当场“击毙”任何一个接待员。而闭园之后，他还会核查管辖片区内所有枪支是否全部回收，以免造成不必要的损失。

然而，Allen似乎被今天的工作折腾得够呛，倒在沙发里，动也不想动一下。不多时，从全景控制台上回过神的Gwilym才不紧不慢地问他怎么了。Allen接过有人好心递来的冰可乐，有气无力地道了声谢，这才没好气回答道，“丢了把枪！”

整个控制室里一片哗然，辖区内丢枪这事说大也大，说小也小。为了保证体验感，园区内的枪支无论外形还是内部构造都制作得格外精良，园区内有独特的识别系统，子弹根本不会伤到游客，无论谁捡去了，大不了就是打“死”几个接待员，没什么大不了的；但要是被故意夹带出去可就非同小可了，由于这些枪支高度还原了真枪，也确实有填充“子弹”，有心人甚至无需改造，只需换上实弹，假枪可不就成真枪了。

“该不是被哪个游客夹带出去了吧？”

立马有人提出了假设，但Allen也随即反驳道，“不可能，出入园区都是要过三道安检的，别说园区里的枪带不出去，外头的枪支也是带不进来的。再说了，那枪昨晚闭园的时候还好好的，故事线测试结束就没了。”

也不知是谁突然意识到丢的究竟是哪一把枪，冒出一句，“捅过Ben的那把？”

“对，咖啡机捅过Ben的那把。”

Allen的回答，惹得控制中心里哄堂大笑——悍匪Machine Coff*的全名，只有主创团队才知道的秘密，为了避免不必要的误会，故事线编辑们最终选择放弃在园区里使用Coff的全名，甜水镇里悬挂的通缉令上也只写了“M. Coff”。为此，甚至有人在官网上竞猜过Coff的全名，但根本没有人猜中这个简直像在开玩笑的正确答案。听到这个，Gwilym也跟着笑得肆无忌惮，他一如既往地故意推搡了一下Joseph，但故事线编辑明显兴致不高，没有接话，连开口辩解一下“Machine是意大利语”的心情都没有，只顾着盯着手里控制平板上的画面——捅过拍卖获得Ben陪同权的是位女士，一身帅气的骑马装，一头黑色长发扎成高马尾，背着猎枪的模样倒是比金发男孩显得更加英气。她似乎选用了Joseph设定好的一条故事线——开启这个剧情的方法极为简单，只需在甜水镇捡起滚落的罐头递给男孩，在他道谢之前，先说出“不客气”这三个字，直接头也不回的离开，即可引起金发男孩的注意。如果再去甜水河边和Ben 假装偶遇，甚至可以发现金发男孩正在偷偷绘制一张以“你”为中心的速写，按照剧情发展，这时候只需故意质问男孩为何这么做，就可以顺理成章地得到小镇男孩的速写作品。游客出了园区，甚至可以购买相框裱起来，带回家留作纪念。

Gwilym瞄了一眼Joseph手里的平板，对于有游客拍下Ben恢复营业后第一天专属陪同权，却只想带张速写回去的行为表示不解，内心感叹了一下女人奇怪的脑回路，随后便转头继续参与了Allen他们的讨论，“指不定是哪个高层顺走了，Mr. Taylor不也带过枪回家给Rufus玩嘛！”

“那时Rufus才几岁啊！谁长那么大了还玩枪？”

不知道是谁说了那么一句，惹得Joseph不快，他没好气的回答道，“比如……园区内所有人。”随后便“啪”的一下关掉了手中的平板，一副气的够呛的模样，转身离开控制室。众人自觉没趣，倒是Allen解围说是丢了也没办法，大不了就是换一把新的替上就是了。不久前还讨论得热火朝天的人群也就此散了，Joseph的反常也没有人放在心上，但只有Gwilym知道，绝对是因为Benny出了什么事，Joseph才能如此愤愤不平。Gwilym一时好奇，重新打开了被好友落下的平板，回放了监视器画面——黑发女人发现了Ben偷偷画下了她，然而，她并没有依照Joseph设定好的剧情走，反倒逼迫男孩必须毁了那张速写。这大概并不在接待员的程序里，他睁大了那双蓝眸，一脸疑惑地看着对面的女人，怯生生地询问缘由。女人一脸得逞地勾起了嘴角，“不撕也行，但你总要补偿我些别的吧！”说着，便将金发男孩推进了草丛……

Gwilym没来得及继续看完，便被一个紧急程序故障打断了，只得赶紧放下平板去解决“警长”莫名的“癫痫”问题。之后几天，那位女士一直待在园区里，作陪的都是小镇男孩，Gwilym忙得没心情理会，倒是Joseph“闲”得天天抱着平板恨得咬牙切齿……

Gwilym赶到观察室的时候，“警长”已经被接出园区，安置在观察台上。Gwilym只得赶紧换上工作服，然而，还没来得及走进观察室，质管部的电话就已经绕过了首席技术顾问直接打到Gwilym这里。

“你能告诉我这他妈到底发生了什么？你们昨晚给他做了升级，今天他就得了癫痫？谁他妈的能告诉我，为什么一个机器人会得他妈的狗屁癫痫！”

质管部主管的Aidan Gillen的暴怒从听筒里爆发出来，Gwilym不得不将手机拿得稍远一些，以免耳朵暂时性失聪。好一会儿，Gwilym这才轻咳一声，扶正了一下眼镜，这才回答道，“我不知道。”

“呵，”Mr. Gillen冷笑一声，语调里透着一股讽刺的味道，“这他妈的正是我想从你们这些搞程序的家伙嘴里听到的东西。”

Gwilym也不恼，只是耐着性子解释道，“我们还没有完成最终的诊断，但很明显，机器出现了故障。”

“出现了故障？你的机器人会吃饭睡觉做爱，现在他妈的连生病都学会了吗？鬼知道下一秒它们会不会企图统治世界！”Mr. Gillen不知用什么敲击着桌面，“咚咚咚”的声响通过听筒传了过来，“我他妈的就想知道一个结论，这次故障到底是不是因为升级导致的！”

“那倒不至于，园区内定期会进行升级和修复，理论上并不会因为升级导致机器人生病。”Gwilym边回答着，边示意手底下的人将接待员“警长”的头部割开，好排查故障原因，“当然，一切还是得等排查之后，才能下定论。”

“所以目前为止园区内有多少接待员进行了升级？”

Gwilym思索了几秒，回答道，“不多，也就10%。”

“那就把它们全部回收回来……”

Mr. Gillen的话音未落，一直在旁边听墙角的Joseph突然抢过话筒，“你他妈的不会是认真的吧？10%？那他妈的是两百个接待员，十几条完全不同的故事线！”

对此，Mr. Gillen满不在乎，“Mr. Mazzello是吧！没记错的话，你是故事线编辑？不就是故事线嘛，谁他妈的在乎故事线！游客们也经常打断你那些宝贵的故事线，比如他们突然想射点什么或者操点什么的时候。”

“那是当他们想要的时候，”Joseph几乎被彻底点燃，也不知是不是把心爱的男孩被游客抢走的怒火发泄在质管部主管身上，“我们提供的是上百种完全不同且不间断的沉浸式旅程，抽掉一个接待员，整个故事线都要微调。一次性抽掉200个接待员，这他妈的就是一场灾难。你指望我们怎么做？停业整顿？还是他妈的发积分兑换券？”Joseph对此并不罢休，涉及故事线的问题，他从来不会轻易让步，“而且Ben昨晚也进行这次升级，你指望把他从哪里抽掉回来？从美女游客的床上吗？”

Mr. Gillen明显噎到了，他轻咳一声掩饰了一下自己的尴尬，转移了话题，“园区内有1400名游客，我需要确保那百分之十的不确定因素不会伤害到游客！”

“理论上他根本不可能伤害到游客，”Gwilym赶紧从Joseph手里抽回了手机，轻拍着他的后背以示安慰，“警长的内核程序是完整的，数据也没有异常。别说伤害游客了，他连一只苍蝇都伤害不了。”

“Mr. Gwilym Lee，你当我是傻子吗？我们都知道那群接待员本来就不可能伤害苍蝇，”Mr. Gillen的语调听起来似乎不太高兴，“ 就算那些烦人的小飞虫从他们的眼球上爬过，他们都不带眨一下眼的。我要完整的检测报告！还有，从现在开始有任何偏离剧情的‘小喷嚏’都需要向我汇报！”说着，Mr. Gillen直接挂掉了电话。或许不久之后他就会开始后悔，因为接下去的几天，他将面临的是，座机手机都被故事线编辑部打爆。

这是小镇男孩第一次离开甜水镇。

不，或许不是第一次，但接待员Ben必须将这次当作是第一次，绝无仅有的一次。Ben的日常维护专员Gwilym Lee曾经说过，Ben不过就是个被操松了都能恢复出厂设置的婊子，是不是真的第一次又有谁在乎呢？话虽如此，Ben依旧必须把每一次都当做第一次对待，毕竟没有人会愿意操一个屁眼都松了的雏儿，当然，让屁眼恢复紧致这种事只能交给那栋冷冰冰白房子里边那台重塑肌肉组织的机器，除此之外，别无他法。

日头太毒，Ben有几分受不了了。他知道这不是他的错，而是所谓的设定问题。他的设定年纪太小了些，身体状况也不算好，以至于骑了一会儿快马便已经有几分吃力了，好几次都差点没就此摔下马。再加上这位Laura Kinney女士似乎想从Ben身上捞回本，马不停蹄的赶路，他们从甜水镇出发去了很多地方。以Ben的导航系统不难看出，他们已经几乎走完了整个西部世界的地图，不，准确的说是“做”完了整个地图。Ben对此倒没什么好抱怨的，只是他毕竟只是个机器人，他的精液储备不太够了，如果Laura再不离开园区，Ben大概就快要射不出来了。

好在他们最终骑马回到了甜水镇，Ben知道这意味着Laura将搭乘复古火车离开园区了。

“作为机器人，你真他妈的是够笨的！连下个马都不会！”Laura率先翻身下马，嘴上虽然抱怨着，但还是伸手把Ben从马上扶了下来，“亏你长了一张漂亮的小脸，不然蠢成这样可怎么办呀！”

你才蠢呢！

Ben心里默默翻了个白眼，却还是装出一脸疑惑地模样，歪着头露出甜甜地微笑，以免自己脱离设定。这根本不能怪Ben，谁让他们没给Ben设计一双长腿呢！为了符合小镇男孩的设定，Ben的身量并不算高，面对一匹高头大马，翻身下来确实有几分费劲。

Laura摸了摸金发男孩的额发，又凑上去亲了亲男孩的唇，似乎还想说些什么，但车厢里有个秘书打扮的人快步走了过来，赶紧递来了响铃中的手机。

这不该带入园区，但大抵也是有急事，就连治安官都没有出面制止。

♪……

Don't wanna let you down

But I am hell-bound

Though this is all for you

Don't want to hide the truth

No matter what we breed

We still are made of greed

This is my kingdom come

This is my kingdom come

……♪

这是Imagine Dragons的《Demons》，一首本不该出现在园区里的歌。好在接待员对此仿若熟视无睹，继续着自己原定的剧情。只有Ben站在原地，在“脑海”回放着这首歌。

Ben是听过这首歌的。

再次听到，这才唤醒了Ben那些尘封的“记忆”——

在某个高层突发奇想的酒会上，需要几个漂亮的侍酒童。Ben也是其中之一。侍酒童们被换上了薄纱，戴上了橄榄枝编成的花环，他们穿梭在人群里，为宾客送去美酒，半遮半掩的朦胧感，总是最激发性欲。随着侍酒童们的走动，腿间的性器也不由自主的甩动着，宾客们总喜欢伸手摸上一把，享受男孩们一时间娇羞地垂下头。在西部世界正式开始营业之前，大多数接待员的用途都是等到酒酣耳热之后，被宾客抱回房间度过一个美好的夜晚。那时的Ben总是被落下。和其他设计出来就只为了满足性欲的接待员相比，Ben还是不够漂亮，那时的他头发比现在更短一些，在接受微调之前，身材也不够好，他就这么一直无人问津地为宾客们斟酒，听着舞台上的驻唱歌手唱着《Demons》。直到Mr. Roger和Dr. May突然在酒会现场大吵一架，金发男人似乎被气得够呛，一把抓住Ben的胳膊就把他往顶楼套房拖。那是Ben真正的第一次，被恶魔开启的第一次，从此再也逃不出任人玩弄的怪圈。好在那些比Ben漂亮得多的接待员们都“死”了，被安置在地下仓库里，积满灰尘，无人问津，而身为初代的Ben却还在这里，继续着他的使命……

Ben回过神的时候，陪了他三天的黑发女人已经坐到了火车靠窗的位置，她朝Ben招了招手，说道，“那么再见了，Benjamin！”

金发小镇男孩歪了一下头，再次露出了设定中甜美得有几分傻气的微笑，“再见！”

车厢里的黑发女人似乎被逗乐了，和身旁的秘书说着钱花得值得，就是不知道为什么这个小镇男孩看起来不太聪明的样子。Ben没有开口反驳，也没有所谓反驳的资格。他只是一如既往地保持微笑，故作天真。不多时，火车终于启动了，游客们意犹未尽的讨论声渐渐弱去，Ben也不知是怅然若失，还是若有所思，他就这么看着火车远去，朝着无限延伸的轨道，轻声说了句——

“再见……”

_*Machine Coff：马基內·科夫_


	5. Rebellion

接待员的“癫痫”问题活活折磨了技术部三天三夜，所有人都搞不明白问题所在，怎么排查也找不出导致故障的具体原因，Gwilym甚至亲自把基础代码都给过了一遍，还是无济于事。所有的一切都表明，这些个接待员从里到外都没有问题，这次所谓的“癫痫”只是正常反应。但园区内就是接二连三的出现“癫痫”，这种在人类身上都彻底根治了的疾病，却像具有传染性一般，在那些率先进行升级的接待员中疯狂蔓延开来，“染病”的接待员被一个接着一个送回研发中心检修。研发中心更是“人满为患”，无论怎么采集样本、交叉比对，结论都只有一个——这些接待员从内到外根本没有任何问题。为此，Gwilym甚至不知道到底该怎么写总结报告，总不能告诉董事会，接待员没问题就是一不小心生了场小病吧！Gwilym不能想都能猜到Mr. Taylor会是如何的暴怒，鬼知道今天是“癫痫”，下一次会不会是什么会传染人类的“机械组织”病毒。但研发中心的众人对此束手无策，只能眼见着接待员们一个接一个的“病倒”。

短短三天时间，那10%接待员几乎全部中标，质管部再次要求回收剩余所有经过升级的接待员，但故事编辑部却因为剧情问题坚决反对，以至于夹在中间的技术部一时间进退两难，只得依照老办法先从仓库里挑选备用接待员顶上去，以免对剧情造成影响。

“赶紧的，没看到山区等着‘生火员’开火吗！”某个故事线编辑，正指挥着后勤部门送个接待员去山区。

那里平日里荒芜得没人愿意光顾，只有几个接待员组成的一支淘金队反复游走在河畔，等待游客前来触发故事线。大抵也是因为这种不重要又无聊透顶的支线剧情，直到今天主创团队才发现了那伙人最致命的bug——这支淘金队里居然只有一个接待员会生火。如果这个接待员进入树林拾柴火的时候出了故障，那么整队淘金者都只能饿着肚子在黑暗里打一晚上嘴炮。

而现在，主创团队所面临的就是这种局面——山区淘金队整条故事线崩盘了。Gwilym心里清楚这不能怪下属，但他们不得不背下这个黑锅。毕竟会如此设定，完全是因为以Mr. Taylor为首的董事会成员对接待员的不信任，他们并不允许接待员们掌握所有的生存技能，比如说一支淘金队只能有一个人会生火，以免将来某一天接待员真的觉醒引发暴动，而好死不死所有接待员都会使用枪支。但这也就意味着为了保持剧情的连贯性，每个接待员都是不可或缺的，不，不是每个接待员，只是每个接待员所扮演的角色。一旦某个接待员失控，就必须有替补顶上它的位置，扮演它本该扮演的角色，以保证园区的秩序，并随时准备着被游客破坏。

当然，平时出现这种临时临头需要调接待员去衔接剧情的情况并不多，技术部通常只需要在园区关门之后，花半小时导入一下数据，再测试一下接待员是否可以正常运行，第二天安排接替者上线即可。出现这么大批量接待员更替的情况还是第一次，技术部分好几个组加班加点干活三天，都没办法完成近两百个接待员的重新上线。更何况初始数据出了问题，导入数据是万万不可行的，操作员们只能手动输入设定值，一来二去，耗费的时间是平时的两三倍。

环视几乎被故障接待员“占领”了的研究中心，Mr. Aidan Gillen不动声色地皱了眉头，“所以，现在就没有哪个接待员升级之后还运行正常的吗？”

作为质管部的主管Mr. Gillen极少下到研发部门视察工作，他对园区的所有了解仅限于秘书每个月递到他面前的数据及诸多需要他过目即可的报表。他只需在最后一页签上自己的名字也就足够了，没有人会提问，没有人理会质管部是不是已悉知。偶尔进园区里逛逛，Mr. Gillen也仅仅是陪客户在镇上逗留一个晚上，他甚至连公司正在开发幕府世界和大航海时代这两个大项目的细节都一无所知，草草翻过企划案，便丢给手底下的人去跟进了。

然而，如今对园区几乎一知半解的家伙居然穿着三件套西装在研发中心指手画脚，惹得Gwilym的太阳穴都突突直跳。但质管部毕竟手掌大权，Gwilym也不好为了几个接待员跟他们闹翻，只是不动声色地扶了一下眼镜，刻意低头浏览平板上的名单，掩盖了自己的情绪，“还有两个，其中一个Benjamin Hardy，目前人在……”

话音未落，便有人刷卡进入了Gwilym的办公室，“Mr. Lee，Ben已经接回来了。”

Gwilym刚走到全透明观察室门口，就发现Joseph已经在里边了，不用想也知道他为了什么而来。Ben倒是乐得有人陪着，脸上洋溢着甜美却透着几分傻气的笑容。

金发男孩明显已经清洗过，也做好了基础维护，现在正像个真正的小镇男孩那样，那双湛蓝的眼眸透着无尽的纯真，坐在特意升起的操作台上，天真地晃悠着双腿，手里还捧着杯牛奶，身上披着的明显是Joseph的外套，显得有几分多此一举。毕竟机器人根本是不可能怕冷的，没有一个操作员会做这样的事，拿东西挡住它们的重点部分这种事也是完全没有必要的。但Joseph总是入戏太深，毕竟他的职业素养要求他把园区里发生的一切都当真。在他眼里，Ben永远是那个手不能提、肩不能抗，时刻需要被照顾的小镇男孩，即使这只是个所谓的设定问题。为了不脱离设定，这些接待员的承重能力都规定在正常人类的范围，但理论上他们的承重能达到自身重量的十几倍，甚至几十倍。当然，也没有人去做这种无聊的测试，以免损坏公司重要资产。

“喝喝看。”

在Joseph的鼓励下，金发接待员这才怯生生地抿了一口牛奶，奶渍无意识地在男孩唇上留下了一抹牛奶胡子。Joseph似乎被逗乐了，捧着金发男孩的脸颊，便吻了上去。大概是程序设定的问题，小家伙微微一愣，瞳孔瞬间放大，象征性的挣扎了一下便乖巧的依偎在棕发男人怀里，接受这个逐步深入的吻。大概是太过于投入，Joseph甚至都没有注意到有人进入了观察室，一吻罢了，还满溢爱意的摸了摸Ben的脸颊。

Gwilym只得不合时宜的打破平静，“别理我，我什么都没看见。”

说着，还不等Joseph多解释什么，Gwilym便给了好友一个“大家都懂，不需要解释”的眼神，走过来随手抽走Ben手里捧着的玻璃杯。Joseph总是太当真了，以至于那剩下大半杯的乳白色液体还有几分温热。Gwilym叹口气，又将披在金发接待员身上的外套丢还给好友，“哟，这奶还是温的。搞得好像喝凉的，会害他拉肚子一样。还有，你现在哄他喝了几口奶，就得害我待会再给他洗一次胃。”

Joseph脸上浮上了几分歉意，刚想说下次会注意，就发现Ben正可怜兮兮地看向他。Ben大抵也没听懂他们说的，只是被夺了食，看起来不太高兴，小家伙甚至不悦地发出了一声呜咽。故事线编辑一瞬间心软了，也没回答，只是轻抚着金发男孩的额发，“乖，听话。晚点开完会，我再过来看你。”说完，跟Ben招了招手，便转身离开，把Ben留给了前来调试的Gwilym。Joseph所不知道的是，Ben就这么盯着他的背影，好一会儿才因被Gwilym推到在操作台上而被迫收回目光。

“躺好。”Gwilym按着Ben的胸口，让他在操作台上躺好，“自己把腿支起来。很好，分开一点。”

“爹地，你明明就可以用操作椅上的支腿架，干嘛非要人家自己分开腿嘛！”Ben嘟着嘴，抱怨了一句，但还是乖乖地张开了双腿。

Gwilym也没回答，只是自顾自地戴上了手套，二话不说扣住了Ben的膝盖，将他的双腿开得更大一些，随手两只手指送了进去。进程有几分艰难，但Ben却还是顺利吃了进去。金发男孩似乎被弄疼了，眼眶一瞬间有几分泛红，他微微咬着唇，却也不敢抱怨什么。

“挺好的，这次没被操松。”

金发接待员难得脱离设定的翻了个白眼，嘟囔着，“人家这次陪着的是女孩好吧！根本用不到那里呀！”

“谁知道Joe有没有用过呢？”

Ben微微歪了一下头，似乎在观察Gwilym的表情，“爹地，你不会是吃醋了吧！”

Gwilym没有回答，只是面无表情地抚了一把金发接待员底下的囊袋，“我们都知道你没那么容易被喂饱，呵，真是够了！这才几天，精液储备就都空了？你到底和那女人做了几次？”

“不要转移话题。”Ben猛地翻身坐了起来，搂住了Gwilym的脖颈，“你就是吃醋了！”

没有人在乎Gwilym到底是不是真的吃醋了，更何况是Ben。他从来不在乎Gwilym，他在乎的只是Gwilym能给予他的。Ben舔着嘴唇，眸子里闪过一丝脱离设定的欲望。

“爹地现在可没时间陪你玩！”Gwilym将Ben按回了操作台上，“躺好！随时会有人过来，今晚你可千万不要脱离设定！”

“知道啦，Gwil！”

话音刚落，观察室的玻璃门便被刷开了，Mr. Taylor边走边整理着着装，边大步流星地走到了操作台边，后头还跟着神色可疑的Dr. May。Mr. Taylor看起来心情还不错没等Gwilym开口，便自顾自地说道，“晚上好，Benny，今天过得怎么样？”

Gwilym几乎是愣了一下，他没有想到Mr. Taylor会猝不及防地对Ben进行测试——这是一个极为简单的问题，但按道理说并不在Ben的词库里。

Ben僵了一下，似乎在词库里搜索了一下回答，这才勾起了一个明媚的笑容，说出了一句牛头不对马嘴的答语，“早上好，爹地，您昨晚睡得好吗？”

Mr. Taylor似乎对这个答案还算满意，他点了点头，伸手抚上Ben的脸颊，这才转头对Gwilym说道，“它清理干净了？”

“是的，清理干净了。”

说着，Gwilym还特意分开了Ben的双腿，任由Mr.Taylor检查。但Mr.Taylor并没有像往常一样触碰Ben的私隐部位，反倒是看也没看Ben一眼，“那就开始测试！”

Gwilym点了点头，这才开了口，“你是否质疑过……”

Mr.Taylor制止了Gwilym，

“不，问它对世界的看法。”

“告诉我，你对你的世界的看法。”

Ben一如既往地露出一个甜美到透着几分娇憨的笑容，“有些人选择看到这世界上的丑恶，还有那些无序的混乱，但我选择看到美好。我相信我们的生命存在某种秩序，某个目标。”

“那你又是怎么看待那些初来乍到的外乡人？”

恰到好处地歪头，“你说新住民？”

“是的。”

“我们都爱新住民。”Ben的微笑依然甜美，眸子里透着坚定，似乎对自己的看法深信不疑，“爹地曾经教导过我，在某个时刻对于世界来说，我们都是‘初来乍到’。那些新住民跟我们一样，只是为了寻找一个自由自在的地方。一个可以界定梦境，有着无限可能的地方。”

“够了，它是正常的。就这样吧！”Mr.Taylor摇了摇头，发表了意见，“说来说去就那几句，Joseph写的台词还是没半点长进。研究一下为什么就Benny是正常的，明早我要看到报告。”

“Mr.Taylor！”一直沉默着的Dr. May突然开口，“既然Benjamin确认是正常的，你是否可以考虑我的提议，将他的数据拷贝给所有接待员了？”

“拷贝数据？”Mr. Taylor停下了脚步，难以置信地转身看向顶着一头蓬松卷发的男人，“你觉得董事会有可能同意让所有接待员掌握所有生活技能吗？”

事实上，虽然Ben体内拥有所有初代接待员的数据，但不代表他掌握了所有那些接待员的生活技能，绝大多数数据都处于封存状态，他只是一个人形移动硬盘罢了。正因为如此，考虑到Ben体内的数据库，还有便于监管等方面，技术部特意将他的身体素质设定调低到接待员平均值以下，导致他根本就是手不能提，肩不能扛。这反倒让Ben不太像个小镇男孩，说他是个娇生惯养的小姑娘还差不多。但这也的确有效的限制了Ben的行动，他无法离开甜水镇太远。这一次被游客带着几乎逛遍整个园区，倒是出乎意料了。但话说回来，如果不是最近Ben突然莫名其妙火了起来，他甚至不会被游客关注到。

Dr. May皱了一下眉头，“我们讨论过这个，园区里百分之二十的故事线已经无法正常运作了。如果不能大批量上传数据，而是继续手动更新，我们极有可能从明天开始就得停业整顿。我们只是拷贝基础数据，能有什么问题？以前也不是没有这么处理过……”

Mr. Taylor微微挑眉，神情里满是不赞同，“以前的接待员们还不会生病呢！但现在呢？他们已经学会生病罢工了！下一步是什么？统治世界吗？”

“Mr. Taylor，我觉得你完全是操心过度了！Benjamin毕竟是初代接待员之一，他的运行一直都是园区里最为稳定的，他经历了无数次调整和测试，就连样貌和造型都进行了多次微调，他一直都好好的。而且即使我们将他的数据拷贝给其他接待员，我们也会对那些接待员进行重新调整，关掉他们一部分的权限。”Dr. May面上已经带了几分情绪，但还是尽量耐心解释道，“再说了，Benjamin的设定是善良又纯真，即使持枪也不忍心真的按下扳机，能有什么危害？你若是不信你现在就给他一把枪。反正子弹也伤不到人。”

Dr. May明显说的是气话，但Mr.Taylor想了想，还是让人去取了两把枪过来，“还有，去把那个假牛仔也带过来。”不多时，Ben的青梅竹马Bobby便被带了进来，他胸口中了一弹，衬衣上还带着大片血迹，还没来得及清洗。Mr.Taylor对这个情况还算满意，让Gwilym接入Ben被游客糟蹋，Bobby被射杀的剧情。“Mr. Leech你来扮游客，揪着Ben的头发把它拖得离枪近点，然后打死Bobby。Gwilym，给Benny多加一点反抗精神。”Mr. Taylor边说着，边将其中一支枪丢在Ben不远处，这才招呼所有人离开观察室。

接待员们几乎一被唤醒，便进入了状态。还穿着一身治安官工作服的Allen对这些还算轻车熟路，立马上前，一把揪住了Ben的头发，将他向后拖。

“别用你的脏手碰他！”

Bobby一如既往地说出了那句预设的台词，毫无惧色地面对施暴者。Ben的眼泪几乎立马滚落了下来，即使赤身裸体，也是一副楚楚可怜的模样。

“Oh, Bobby!”Allen松开了Ben，将他踢到一边，“每一次坏人好事的都是你，你怎么就是不明白什么叫好狗不挡道呢？不如这样，我让你先开枪，给你这个英雄救美的机会。毕竟每条野狗都有它的幸运日，指不定今天就是你的呢？”

“你的嘴倒是动得挺快，不知道你的枪是不是也是一样快？”作为西部世界第一快枪手，Bobby的枪里如果真的填了实弹，只怕没有人能躲得过。Allen都还来不及摸到枪袋，Bobby便已经掏出左轮手枪，瞄准Allen开了一枪。特殊材质的子弹在空气中瞬间气化，击中了Allen的胸膛，却也只是将他撞得退后了半步。Bobby近乎难以置信地瞪大了眼睛，又赶紧补了一枪，子弹击中Allen的马甲，留下了浅浅的痕迹。

“我一直很好奇为什么Joe要把你们俩配成一对，这样实在是太残酷了，你们永远都不可能走到一起。”Allen冷笑一声，慢悠悠地走到Bobby面前，缓缓抬起Bobby的持枪的手，将枪口对准自己的眉心，“就像你在我们这些新住民面前，永远是输家。来吧，现在，扣下扳机！”Bobby近乎颤抖着举着枪，人造瞳孔里溢满恐惧，程序里不能伤害“新住民”的设定，最终还是让他没能扣下扳机。Bobby别无选择，只能放下了枪，跪地求饶。

“看起来你不是你自己认为的那种英雄。”Allen转过身，走向了瑟瑟发抖的Ben，“走吧，金发妞！”

Ben难以置信地望着自己的青梅竹马，眼底满是陌生，以至于被Allen揪着头发拖了两步，吃痛了这才反应过来挣扎。听见Ben的呼喊，Bobby设定中无条件保护Ben的本能这才重新上线，开始朝Allen射击。子弹头虽然气化掉了，但并不意味着不会疼。Allen停下了脚步，伸手掰开枪袋上扣子，见状，Ben依照设定一把抱住了Allen的大腿，“不要伤害他！求你！你让我做什么都可以！求你不要伤害他！”

Allen甩了Ben一巴掌，抽出手枪，回身就将Bobby击毙了。见到爱人遇害，Ben的眼泪随即滚落下来，全身却还是因为害怕而发抖。无意中Ben瞄到了手边的枪，也不知道是哪来的勇气，他一把抓过那把手枪就瞄准了Allen的头，这个举止虽然很有反抗精神，但却连保险都没开。

Allen这才自觉有趣地勾起嘴角，伸手帮Ben拨了一下保险，“来吧，美人。有种就开枪啊！”

Ben就这么坐在地上，举着枪，人却颤抖得厉害，迟迟不敢扣下扳机，僵持了好一会儿他才近乎放弃的放下了手，倒在地上大哭了起来。

“很好，暂停吧！”Mr.Taylor的声音从观察室的音响里响起，“看起来我们的Benny没有问题。就按Dr. May说的，把Ben的基础数据拷贝给所有接待员。从出故障的那部分开始，一周之内更新完园区内所有接待员，没问题吧？”

“没问题。”

听到Mr.Taylor的命令，技术部所有人都赶紧回到了工作岗位，而接待员Ben仍然保持着倒在地上哭泣的姿势，嘴角却微不可见的微微上扬……


End file.
